You can't lie to a PrincessRight?
by Puck x 'Brina4ever
Summary: Yeah um for those of you who have read A princess at heart, this is the same thing. sooo Keep reading where you left off! enjoy!


A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about all that inconvenience (did I spell that right?) anyways, my computer wouldn't let me update so I had to copy and paste from my previous story. well, read and enjoy. I guess...On with the Puckabrina goodness! oh and I also changed the title...continue.**

Sabrina's POV.

I was just walking down the street of my new neighborhood in Albany. I was walking, that is until I smacked into an unknown brick wall.

"Oh my gosh! I am soo so sorry- oh, it's just you."I sputtered until I noticed who it actually was. Castiel.

"Yeah,yeah you're sorry. Now help me up before I find I have a fractured hip." Castiel says.

"Oh please. Here." I offer him my hand. He grimaces as he gets up."You are really heavy."

"What do you expect from a guy that's five foot nine"? " He says.

"okay, so I came here for some air and sunlight. You are currently blocking the latter by the way..."I put a hand on my hip.

"Is this better?" he asks, sidestepping. The sun hit his blood-red hair in an angle that made me realize that he took a dip in the lake.

"Is this better?" he repeats, leaning in closer. My pulse quickens. I felt my face redden as he was only inches from me.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Huh?" his minty breath made me slide in and out of reality.

"Yes."I mumbled only a bit leans in closer and his storm-grey eyes bore into mine, as if he could read my mind. Then suddenly he stops and pulled me into the nearest bush.

"Wh-"I was interrupted because Castiel put a slender finger up to my lips, motioning me to be quiet. I look cross-eyed at his finger.I heard some footsteps rush by. They were too familiar.

"Was that Marco?" I ask as the footsteps pass.

Castiel nods.

"I don't got time for any of his nonsense... So, what time is it?" I ask.

" 12:40. why?" Catiel glances at his phone.

"Oh,nothing."I reply.

"Wanna get lunch?" he asks.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Castiel's POV

I look at her as we walk down to McDonalds.I love the way her hair flutters in the wind.

"Did you hear me? Helloooo? Earth to Castiel." I snap out of my thoughts and see Sabrina waving her hands in front of my face. I catch one and hold on to it.

"Huh?" I ask.

"What are you going to order?" she mumbled, looking at her hand, now at my side. I don't let go.

"I'll get whatever you're getting."

"Alright then."

* * *

Sabrina's POV

After we place our orders, Castiel takes me to a quiet place to eat. Is this supposed to feel as much as a date as it does now?

"Do you like your food" He asks.

"It's not like you cooked it or anything, but its nice." I smiled. I've never actually seen him smile, only smirk, never smile. His smile seemed to light up his face.I felt something land on my hand. I look down and saw a beautiful blue butterfly.

"That why I call you butterfly."Castiel says softly. I blush.

"Um, excuse me, but why are you in my spot?" A deep voice cam from behind me. We turn around.

"And who are you?"Castiel asks getting up.

"My name would be Robin Goodfellow. Who are you?" he says. What? No! Why here? I thought I'd never see him again! Wait... Why am I so friggin happy but look freaked out? Wait, it might not be _him. _yeah its isnt him.

"My name would be Castiel. What are you doing here?"

Robin ignores him and looks straight at me. It was. Same shaggy, dirty blonde hair. Same crystalline emerald eyes, complete with whacky ears. Robin!

"Who is this?" he studies me. I squirm under his gaze.

"Sabrina." _you know who I am._

_"_I don't want a fight so if you can leave, that would be real nice." Robin says.

"Look Mr. Goodey-two-shoes! I dunno who you are, but I suggest you leave." Castiel growled.

"I'm not a goodey-two-shoes! I am the-R-robin ." he says, correcting himself before he said the last thing he wanted Castiel of all people to hear. '_the Trickster King, the Imp, NOT Peter Pan, king of Faerie, Puck.' _I felt my supernatural side kick in. Before my wings popped out, I grabbed Robin by the wrist and dragged him into the woods, ignoring a shouting Castiel.

"wha-"Puck exclaimed

"What are you doing here, Puck?" I ask, using his well-known name.

"Heh?" he says, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me, Puck. I know who you are. Did you not think I would forget you and your ears?" I say, guesturing at his ears. Puck smirks and catches my hand.

"So you do remember me." he says.

"Well, duh, stinkface."I put my available hand on my hip.

"I think you have something on your shirt." he says. I look down and feel somehting being dropped onto my head. I shouldnt fallen for that.

"Why-! You little!" our wings pop out.

"Hey! No fair! You get blue wings and I get pink! I want to post a complaint to the department of Wing Coloring!" he wines.

"You will pay!" my anger was rising now. No one messes with my hair!

"I never get tired of hearing that! Try to catch me!" He laughs and barrels away.I sigh.

I look around for an idea. I still remember the day I wound up here. We were gaining on the Scarlet Hand during the War. Then, I just got snatched up by something that no one saw coming. All I remember is waking up in a lady's house. She said she would be my legal guardian until my parents showed up. But it was quite obvious they weren't going to anytime soon, so I used to living there. Thats where Castiel steps in. He sorta was this cool, calm-ish tall guy almost all girls fell for. Then again, he was a bully. I didn't like him at first, but then, he began to chenge. He got nicer and less stand-offish to students not as cool as him.I began to get a soft fpot for him too. I told myself not to, that it wasnt right, but I ended up getting lunch with him today. I was the kite and he was the breeze. Thats it!

"Breeze." I whisper.A small wind picks up. Not enough though.

"Gale."I say. A stronger wind picks up, whipping my hair still was dripping from the mysterious goop.

"What the-?" a voice says. I grin. Puck never really knew how to stay quiet. I grin the grimace as my hair stuck to my face.

"Rain."I say and rain pours from the sky, washing the substance in my hair off with it.

"OH come on!" I hear Puck say. Suddenly, I see a flash of pink and gold.

"Bind" I say grinning. the trees wrap their roots around him. I see his eyes widen a I approach.

"How?"He says.

"Magic."I grin.

"Why"he asks.

"revenge."I simply reply.

"For what?"

"For a lot of things. But now for my hair."

"Will you let me go?"He asks, trying to pull his hand free.

"Depends. Say sorry." I know it might sound like a silly punishment, but for the Trickster King, it was worse than being beheaded.

"Will you let me go if i do?"

"Yeah, sure." I shrug.

"Then, I'm sorry." He says.

"Do you mean it?"I ask, inching my way closer to him.

"Yes."he says nodding.

"Alright then." With a wave of my hand, the trees unwrapped moment he was free, Puck shot toward me and pinned me to a tree.

"I hate you, you know that?"I mumble.

"More than anything."

"Now what?"

"MY revenge."Puck grins.

"Well, get it over with."I say, closing my eyes.

"Open your eyes and at me."Puck whispers. I slowly open them and see Puck looking at me really seriously. I could tell because when he's serious, his eyes turn blue. They aren't blue often.

"Green." I say.

"What?"Puck says, confused.

"I liked your green eyes instead of blue. Blue makes you look like my brother." I say.

"Oh. Well, then, here." Puck chuckles. after a blink, his eyes turn that exotic green color.

"So whats your revenge?"I say, squirming under his gaze.

"Don't struggle. You know how long it took me to find you?" He whispers into my ear.

"No."I say.

"Well, long enough that I don't ever want to do that again. So, phase one of my plan;come back to Ferryport Land with me?"He says.

"But, I can't just leave Aunt Lou!"I say, eyes wide. Puck clenches his jaw.

"Sabrina, she isn't your aunt! Everyone else, your real family, is worried about you."he says, at first mad, then calming down.

"Everyone else? Not you?" I say, making Puck blush slightly.

"Why should I be worried about you?"he says."So? Will you?"

"I guess."I say after a moment of hesitation.

"Great! Now, phase two."he says, eyes lets one of his thumbs stroke my cheek.

"Which is?"I say, unable to keep the shiver from going up my spine.

"Okay. Now this will be really hard for me to say. Sabrina, will you,um,will you be, how do people do this?" Puck takes a deep breath and lets my wrists go. He combs a hand through his hair. I grin.

"Listen. I couln'd stop thinking about you after you disappeared. You were on my mind 24/7."He pauses.I search his eyes for any trace of joking. there was none.

"I came looking for you without anyone knowing. So, Sabrina, Will you-"He resumes, but I interrupt him, my hands on his shoulders.

"Yes,Puck." I say. I seal the promise with a kiss. Its been so long since our first kiss. This one was different,though. Instead of me punching him, I was enjoying this moment. I felt my hands slip onto his chest.


End file.
